Sakira
Sakira is a Villain in RobloxiaTale, as-well being the 3rd main villain. Sakira is a relatively petite girl with green hair, which she sometimes or rarely wears in messy styled buns on both sides of her head. She also rarely sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Sakira's eyes are said to be dark green and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced cat-like canine teeth. She’s described by others in the as having a very pretty face, at least to the standards of the speakers. Her cheeks are often red due to her constant blushing habit, and her eyes never being seen due to the top half of her face being shadowed. Personality Sakira is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Gregg was about to attack her due to Gregg defending himself, despite the 15 Skull Blasters Gregg has pointing at her and ready to fire. Sakira continues smiling. Sakira's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face, even though she only has a crush on Gregg. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her. Sakira is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Infinity and Onette as they fought, such as calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still she refers to them as her friends after the fight. in stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Sakira has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Gregg when she kidnapped him, knowing he feels the most responsible for caring for Noob, his adopted Brother. Eventually authorities found out and Sakira let Gregg go. Not only has Sakira shown a softer side, but she has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations. Relationships Gregg Sakira has a major crush on Gregg, because she had seen him in the same description of the "type" of boys she likes and wanting to groom him to make him suit her taste more. Sakira's crush on Gregg becomes stronger, bordering on an obsessive level. This was evident when she entered the Exam disguised as his Ex. She went on her own to engage against Gregg one-on-one. From the moment she saw him to the end of their fight, throughout their interaction and even during the entire exam, her main interest was solely on Gregg. Onett Sakira seems to be very interested in Onett. When they first met, she slashed her arm with a knife but still commented on how cute both her name and she was. After Onett pinned her down, she was not mad but said they are quite similar and excitedly and crazily began talking about crushes, love stories, men and how similar they are to each other. During the license exam, Sakira while disguised as Infinity, told Onett she was very interesting and an important person to Gregg while giving her a blank yet intimidating look. Later in the Internship arc, Sakira commented that she did not know her "friend" Onett would be there too.